Talk:The Gallant Cook and the Gentle Lotus vs. The Blood Rose
Hey guys. My parents just got home and apparently they want to go swimming for a few hours, so I'll make a post and then I will post again as soon as I get back. Sorry for the inconvenience :/ ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Are we going to go in a specific order? or just let it flow?--King of Las Noches Talk to Me 22:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Let it flow. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 22:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Dont think Ryu is here atm ~_~, Imma go once more then--King of Las Noches Talk to Me 22:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Shall we keep on going without Ryu? Im not sure what to do with Hokora--King of Las Noches Talk to Me 22:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. I think he's back, but lets just continue regardless on if the other is on or offline. Then when one of you guys gets back online you can jump in where we are currently. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey y'all, Sniggity Diggity =w= I'm back from the tedious chore of grass cutting. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Ew, grass cutting lol. Glad your back. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, glad to be back. I suppose I should start crack-a-lackin' on the new Arrancar. I have some ideas for it, so let's see how it turns out. Besides this RP, you doin' or workin' on anything else Tenny? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Eh, mainly on finding some new and useful ideas for kidō and inventions. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't help but notice that the wording on some of those inventions imply that they were made to counter Sei's Hanullim's powers lolololol xD Anyways, on a serious note, the Arrancar Five, from what I know, have five top Arrancar. Is there any particular number you want me to do, or that you yourself wish to reserve? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:46, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : On one note, I will admit that the Orb that seals fire was made to counter Sei's Shikai, and while I did originally invent the pills to counter his other shikai power, I found out that people have been making a lot of zanpakuto that alter molecular stuff or cause bodily inbalences, so it hit two birds with one stone xD On the serious note, yes, I would like you to do the number one Arrancar, cuz you're far better at making powerful Arrancar than I am. I know I want to do the Number 2, all else is open to you or me depending on who has the ideas for them. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:51, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, I need to ask you one more favor. I want to have Renge able to use Cero like Urahara and Kurotsuchi use Garganta, but I can't think of an incantation. Can you come up with one? ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Ever since you took a Wikia Hiatus, whenever I come up with some kind of power, someone else here is attempting to remake it >_> Glad to have you back, someone who makes original stuff, and doesn't follow the norm :3 Alrighty, I have a good plan for the First Arrancar 5, so this should be fun >:D So yea, I'll be around now, all night in fact. So, we'll be in touch :) --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :And let's see, hmmm... Incan...ta..tion... hmmmmmmmm... how about "The right hand that commands the legions of the dead, counter with the heart of those of the living mortals, and bring everything into absolute zero." I figure it's a play on words, considering Cero means Zero, lol. And Ten, we're good friends, bros dare I say, you can ask a favor from me anytime ^^ --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Awesome! :) I owe you one. I should be on all night as well, it's summer vacation now for me so I'll be on almost everyday for long periods of time depending on my work scheduel. Look forward to working with you again dude. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Luckyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy >_< My summer vacation isn't for another month. Stupid Braintree, Stupid Massachusetts, and by extention, this is all Obama's fault. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Lulz ;) ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Interrupting this lulzy convo, if ten's here, post. Also, Inabikari, & Ryūga Sennaka. Check them out :D Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸先生) 00:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Still there? You still around, Tenny? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : Yep. Just waiting for Ryu or King to post and also updating Renge's page here and there. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ah, alrighty. Also, I started the Primero's page: Almayo Vinas. His powers and release is written up, so take a look :) --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright. I'm on it :) ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Woah! He's awesome so far! You've done a great job. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hurrey! :D I'm especially proud of the Resurreccion. I modeled it after Hachi's barrier Kido, and made it all tie together with some kind of dimension distortion. Btw, as a small spoiler, those cufflinks aren't around his wrists for show ;) Also, regarding the Arrancar Five, are you going to be using Akujin as their leader? And also, are you going to be using Sora at all in this? Since you kinda made him right before you left. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Interrupting this lulzy conversation (again), I decided to take a break for today, or whenever King gets back. I'll be working in the Inabikari & Ryūga Sennaka for a while. Kind of glad I created a species that don't use zanpakutō. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸先生) 03:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : It's funny you should mention this. I was actually planning on replacing Akujin with Sora for this whole thing. Just came up with that idea a little while ago. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea regarding it, considering that Akujin was supposedly killed by Ryan and Sei, way back when. So, I offer the suggestion that "Akujin" is merely a puppet, being manipulated from afar by Sora. Maybe to mislead the Soul Society who believe that Akujin is the ringleader of this, but it could actually be Sora in the shadows. Feel free to play around with that thought, just felt like offering that suggetion ^_^ --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : I had a similar thought when I created Sora. But yes. One thing I want to do when we start this arc is take our time with it. We tend to rush things in order to gain power upgrades, but I really want to milk this arc as much as possible. I think it'll turn out awesome if we do. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. The only reason I tend to rush my arcs, or contribute to the rush is because we tend to run into arcs with no clear outline of the events. I mean, what happens inbetween is up to us. Would be nice to have mini-filler inbetween events. But at the same time, we need to be clear on the events and journies that our characters take. Now, on the note of who fights who, RP Flow can decide that. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : Exactly. That sounds perfect. Anyways, if Ryu or King shows up on the chat, tell them I'm becoming impatient and remind them that Renge might be a trigger-happy if they don't show >:D In the meantime, I'll start working out some plot devices for the new arc. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) thumb|200px|right Fuckin' Ryu is acting lazeh >_< You should log on and teach him whatfor D:< Well, anyways, I found a video a few weeks ago that i had been meaning to show you >XD You will piss your pants listening to it. ROFL ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I told you~ xD Well, anyways. I have no clue what to do next :/ What are you working on as of now? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : The only reason Ryu is being lazy, is because his woman puppet just got pwned point-blank by my Cero. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Looking on YouTube for inspiration. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Perhaps you should watch Inukami. It's an anime that you could find episodes on Youtube for. I suggest watching episodes 18 or 19, when Dai Yoko is released. You might get some good ideas for Kido and stuff from it. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Booooooooooooooooooooored Whacha doin', Tenneh? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Watching my TV, Im getting impatient with Ryu, even though I know by now he's probably logged out. Im bored too. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 05:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm watching Bleach on Adult Swim now, and trying to somehow think of abilities to finish Kamui's Eslare release. Perhaps tomorrow I'll be ready for a Kamui/Renge showdown :3 Also, I had started a new Supreme Commander for the Royal Guard: Sūteiru Kazahana. Since I haven't really done much with him, I was thinking we could collaborate on him since he's the Supreme Commander of the whole thing. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:52, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Imma guess you fell asleep? o-o --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ten, sorry something came up yesterday I'd rather not Like to get into details about. Hopefully we can get through this :)--King of Las Noches Talk to Me 12:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Whaazzup~ I have returned from a long day of the teenage joining of movie go'ers. =w= --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : Thank God. User:Shingihoutai has been harrassing me on my NF talk page....I've deleted it over ten times now and all he's done is restore and call me a coward and that I've abandoned NF and all this crap. I haven't had a moment's peace for the past few minutes and he's claiming it's because I've hurt you and Itachi or something. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 22:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well uh, Shing is a girl first off lol. Second off, apparently Itachi wanted to contact you and asked Shing to get a responce outta you. I told them to knock it off via chat, so I assume they will leave you alone now. Apparently, your sudden leave of the Chat has rattled alot of users :/ Hope that explains it. I just got online myself. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. I figured my leave would do that to a bunch of people, but you must understand it was necessary for me. Part of the reason I took so long of a leave is because I was on here so often that my social and spiritual life was declining really fastly. All I wanted to do was be on here and do RP's and create characters and it was making me sickly and irritable outside in the Real world; not to mention I was getting emotionally upset everytime there was a big blow up with the other users there on the chat. Now that isn't the full reason why I left so abruptly, otherwise I would've notified the lot of you before leaving. I'm sorry if I caused so much problems but...it just wasn't turning out too good for my health and things. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I understand totally, man. Ah dammit >_< brb --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : Kk ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 23:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Back from the Mountains Returned, I have. :< --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Lulz. Okay. I'm working on Renge's partner. Should be done any moment. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC)